create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kunzite (OC)
Character Background Kunzite, also known as Kunz or Kunzie, is a Homeworld Gem who worked under all four diamonds, though her original diamond was Pink Diamond. Kunzite is one of six of her kind, so she is fairly rare. Kunzite is around 6,800 years old. Her main occupation is reintergrating lost gems from Homeworld back into gem society, finding traitors of Homeworld and bringing them back to face Diamond Authority, and delivering messages from other planets that might transmitt messages from other creatures, like humans or possibly gems. Kunzite had recieved a transmitt message from Earth from two gems, which happened to be Peridot. However, this message arrived a year late, and Peridot had already been allied with and became a Crystal Gem herself. When it arrived, Kunzite was sent to rescue Peridot. Upon her arrival, she was discovered by the Crystal Gems once she had landed on Earth. Her first encounter with them was deadly, as Kunzite is extremely powerful. She left Amethyst, Morganite, and Peach Moonstone poofed. While Bixbite had a gem crack that Steven quickly fixed. Kunzite herself had her gem crack, so she managed to escape through blocking the Crystal Gem's path with a large boulder. She is a major enemy to the gems, as they are to her, but she still remains stuck on Earth since her gem is cracked. Steven hopes and wants to befriend and fix her gem. Character Appearance Kunzite is slender, and between the height of Lapis and Pearl. She has light purple skin, dark purple hair which is long and curly in a messy side braid, and she has violet eyes. She also has soft eyes, a small nose, and pouty lips. She wears a long violet around her neck which usually falls down past her ankles. She also wears a black cape with a hood that she has over her head, covering her face but showing her hair and scarf. She wears a black long sleeved shirt with a large violet diamond in the middle of her shirt. She wears violet pants, and black flats. Her shirt and cape both have a small hole for her diamond to show, and it is a pastel purple in the shape of a triangle on her back. She also has black kneepads and elbow pads that she wears. Personality and Interests Kunzie is a powerful, cold, and ruthless gem. She is very strong, and quick on her feet. Kunzie always obeys authority, no questions asked. She treats them with dignity and respect. Gems who are lower than her are treated as by her as workers, not friends. Kunzie is only kind to gems who get lost on Earth or on other planets, and brings them back into gem society. She treats them respectfully, and helps them regain what they lost. For traitors, she depises them, and has no regrets if she ever shattered on of them. She hates the Crystal Gems, and when the time comes, will alert the Diamonds about them. She is serious, responsible, and overall a good leader. Kunzie strives for herself and others to work their best. As long as you're not a traitor, you'll be on her good side. Kunzie is also fairly smart, but not as overally smart as gems like Peridot and Blue Amber. She is very ruthless in battle. She has shattered many gems, and even poofed them. She mostly hates Garnet and Pearl from the Crystal Gems, but is disgusted by Steven for him being half human and half gem. She is not trusting of others, especially the Crystal Gems, after they cracked her gem. She hates Earth, and can't wait to escape. She likes fighting, helping gems back into society, training, respecting her Diamonds, and her weapons. Gem Her gem is a Kunzite, which is located on her back. It has pastel and violet hues, and is in a triangle. It shows strength, and how she always stands over some. Her gem can also retract dark purple angel-like wings which she uses for flight. Her gem is from the silicate, Spodumene. It is also a Stone of Emotion, opening and connecting the heart to the mind and stimulating a healing communion between the two. Kunzite encourages one to release walls built around the heart for protection, and to be receptive to the experience of unconditional and abundant love. Abilties and Powers Kunzite has the basic powers of fusing, bubbling, shape-shifting, and fusing. She hates the thought of fusion, but uses shape-shifting often. She also has the ability of flight, mind control, and telekinesis. Flight Her gem is able to extract dark purple, angel like wings from her back. She flys from planet to planet, as she flew to Earth. Her wings are extremely powerful and large, as she extracts them and ascends into air a whole wave of wind is usually swept by. Due to her cracked gem, she can not use them to return home. Mind Control Kunzite's mind control is extremely powerful. She can control gems to do things, like shatter themselves, or possibly join Homeworld. She cannot use it on humans, and has difficulty using it on Steven since he is half human. Because of her cracked gem, it is less effective, but she can still use it. Telekinesis This was the one power that her cracked gem did not effect. She uses telekinesis to move things in front of her to block her enemies, to get things from far away, or to move enemies. That is why she was able to move some gems and poof them. She usually uses this to throw objects during battle. Extra Info *Kunzite used to be just a regular soldier. *She trains some Ruby Soldiers. *She is considered more powerful than Lapis Lazuli. *She thinks of gems like Peach and Amethyst as runts. *She is most loyal to White Diamond. *Kunzite thinks of herself highly. Category:OC Category:Missette's OC Category:Gems Category:Gem Category:Missette's Gemsona Category:Gemsona Category:Gem Intergrater Category:Gem Messenger Category:Gem Finder Category:Homeworld Gem